


If you'll have me

by HikariNoHimeWriter



Series: TsukaSen Month Week 2 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern AU, No beta we die like humans, TKSTsukasaSenkuuMonthJan2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsukaSen — Childhood Friends, TsukaSen — Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: If you'll have me, I'll give you my everything.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: TsukaSen Month Week 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603162
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114
Collections: TsukasaSenkuuMonth - January 2020





	If you'll have me

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the second week of this amazing event! I used both prompts together so I hope you'll like it! Maybe I'll come back later in the month to post something more for this AU, but not sure XD  
> Hope y'all like it ♥

Tsukasa’s not sure when this all started. He just knows it hurts and it’s all this stupid man’s fault. Punches and kicks land on him with ease and he bites his lips to keep himself from crying. Crying in front of this man wouldn’t do any good. So he just endures everything in silence. He endures until it stops and there’s no more pain. Instead there’s a hand on his arm, small and gentle.

He opens his eyes to see a boy that looks at him with wide, sparkling red eyes. It takes him a moment to realize they’re sparkling because of tears. This boy is crying for him, he’s seeing him when no one else did. Tsukasa feels something warm inside of his chest, something he only ever felt when he was close to Mirai.

But there’s another person here. A man, lean and tall, that knees next to them. His eyes are of a browinsh red that vaguely resembles the boy’s ones. Tsukasa flinches away from them, crumbles of seashells falling on the process.

“It’s alright,” the boy assures him, “father won’t do you any harm. I promise.”

He doesn’t know why he believes the boy, where the urge of doing as he says comes from. Never before did Tsukasa see such a bright smile before. Perhaps that smile was the start of everything, the chain of reactions that changed Tsukasa’s entire life.

His name is Senku, he finds soon enough, and he leaves only about fifteen minutes away from Tsukasa. He’s a brat. Otherworldly smart, stupidly cute, but a brat nonetheless. Tsukasa doesn’t mind it as he keeps bringing all the materials Senku wants. There’s this other boy that hangs out with them. Taiju, he thinks. He’s an utter idiot, but he did what he could to keep Senku safe and Tsukasa is grateful for that since they go to different schools.

“So we’re best friends now?” Senku asks during a summer afternoon.

Byakuya is cutting watermelons for them. He hums along a tune playing on his old radio. Tsukasa doesn’t mind the older man’s presence. Byakuya’s more of a father than Tsukasa’s biological one.

He smiled at the younger boy. “If you’ll have me.”

Senku always goes see Mirai with him. She’s yet to wake up even after a full year. The doctors said she’ll never open her eyes again, but Tsukasa refuses to accept that. The wounds on his body are proof of that and Senku knows better than talking him out of fighting.

Instead he stands by his side as the best friend Tsukasa could have asked for. “I’ll find a way to cure her,” he whispers in the silence of the hospital’s bedroom, “then you won’t have to get hurt anymore, Tsukasa.”

 _You will_. Tsukasa has faith in Senku. He will make it happen with his science and Tsukasa only has to endure it until the day comes. He only needs to...

Senku hugs him. He’s warm and small against Tsukasa. He’s everything Tsukasa needs and he’s here, right within his reach, and Tsukasa hugs him back.

He never lets Senku go, not even as years pass and they grow and find new friends. Senku is and always will be Tsukasa’s favorite, the one he always goes to when sad or happy or in trouble or just wanting to _see_ Senku. He feels flustered whenever Senku smiles or just thanks him for being there or gets excited with his crazy experiences or sits a little too close to him.

To sum it up, Senku’s _existence_ makes Tsukasa flustered and a little more weaker to the younger boy’s whishes everyday.

Tsukasa tries to hide it, the way his face heats up—and thank gods only his ears, safely hidden from view, blush—, how fast his heart beats, almost to the same rhythm of Senku’s words. He tries and tries and tries...

_Until he can try no more._

It happens during a winter night. Tsukasa’s not sure what they were talking about. He only knows Senku looks cute under his heavy winter clothes and that he wants to kiss him. And before Tsukasa knows it he’s already leaning over Senku, his lips meeting the scientist’s.

They’re cold and chapped. Tsukasa does not mind, especially when Senku wrapped his tiny, tiny arms around Tsukasa’s neck. The kiss soft and chaste. Tsukasa’s not sure what he’s supposed to do, but Senku doesn’t look any more knowledgeable than him in this regard. They’re not panting when they part, not in the way Tsukasa’s novels described. There’s no overwhelming heat nor the urge to get more of Senku’s lips. He’s content, happier than he thought he could be. And Senku’s smiling at him, that small, genuine smile that made Tsukasa’s heart race.

“I guess... We’re dating now?” Senku whispers, uncharacteristically giddy.

Tsukasa doesn’t mind. He loves every side of Senku, even the ones he doesn’t know yet. He repeated the same words he said all those years ago: “If you’ll have me.”

Senku’s smile shines brighter than the sun, and Tsukasa relishes in the fact that it’s meant for _him_.

Tsukasa believes he’ll never feel as happy as the day Senku accepted his feelings. He finds he’s absolutely wrong when he comes back to Japan after a whole year away fighting. He misses his boyfriend, rushes to their newly bought home to see his dearest Senku again. What welcomes him, however, is way more than he expected.

“Onii-chan!” The cheerful voice floods the living room as soon big brown eyes see him.

She’s different from what he remembers. Taller, slender, and way more of a _woman_ than a _girl_. It doesn’t matter, not when Mirai runs into his arms with tears in his eyes. Tsukasa doesn’t know what to say, how to react, not until he sees Senku leaning against the fireplace. There’s a soft smile on his face, and his lips move without a sound.

 _I told you_. He made it. He cured Mirai and gave Tsukasa everything he could ever only dream about. Tsukasa’s on his knees that same night, and there’s tears and smiles and kisses as Senku utters the words Tsukasa always told him. “If you’ll have me.”

The marriage is a quiet affair. Only their family—Byakuya and Mirai—and some of their friends are there with them when they make their vows. Byakuya helps them settle the things in their new home, one large enough for all four of them and a new addition.

Suika is small and cute and reminds Tsukasa a little of how Senku was at her age. She looks up at them curiously, fighting to keep balance with her colored backpack that seemed to be half her size. “You’ll be my parents now?”

Tsukasa exchanges a quick glance with Senku, smiling at the adoption papers in his husband’s hands. He offers a hand to Suika, while Senku takes her other hand. They don’t need to say it out loud this time, the words already engraved in their hearts.

_If you’ll have us._

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our family on [Dr. Stone Discord shipping server](https://discord.gg/wxmpcfdGP3) 💖  
> Kissus 💖


End file.
